This is a new application from the College of Dental Medicine at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) that requests (1) continued NIDCR support for a summer research training program for dental students with a proven record of success; (2) support for a Dual Degree (DMD/PhD) Program established with institutional funds, which also has a proven record of success; and (3) support for a new Postdoctoral Research Program that will address a gap in a comprehensive roster of oral and craniofacial research training opportunities at MUSC. The full complement of research training options is enhanced by other NIH and institutionally supported programs at MUSC that offer research career development tracks for junior dental faculty (notably the NCRR P20 "COBRE" and NIDCR U24 awards) and an NIH Roadmap T32 award for predoctoral training in clinical research. Included in this proposal is a Progress Report summarizing relevant research training achievements to date as proof of principle and documentation. The overarching objective of the proposed Dental Research Training Program (DRTP) is to train an interdisciplinary cadre of talented investigators for careers in dental, oral and craniofacial science who will become the next generation of dental school faculty and provide academic leadership in the nation's dental, oral and craniofacial research programs. Mentoring and training activities are thematically grouped in five strategic areas of research focus: (i) infection and immunity, (ii) oral and systemic health, (iii) oral cancer, (iv) regenerative medicine/bioengineering, and (v) proteomics. Integrative training components, including an Oral Health Journal Club, Seminar Series, and Student Research Day, provide a framework for all trainees to interact, collaborate, and work together during their training experience. The proposed program benefits from the excellent administrative support and institutional commitment already in place and operating effectively in the Center for Oral Health Research. An integrated multi-year evaluation plan will be used to measure the extent to which the program goals and objectives are met.